


Truth

by Celeste_Morrigan



Series: Episode-based stories [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x16, Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e16 Dead to Rights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Morrigan/pseuds/Celeste_Morrigan
Summary: Oliver has to face Tommy after he learns the truth. Inspired by 1x16 Dead to Rights.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Series: Episode-based stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712743
Kudos: 9





	Truth

It is one of those moments. A truth he has to face. Tommy knows. He had pulled down his hood and revealed himself to him; a sacrifice he had made to ensure his best friend would not go through the same kind of pain he did, by losing his father.

They have to talk and Oliver cannot imagine what type of questions he is gonna ask. Which memories will be painfully dragged from his past and put into words. It’s not something he had planned for, but he knew, he just knew he had avoided facing all this for too long.

He approaches slowly, looking anywhere but at Tommy, focusing on keeping his breathing somewhat steady. He is exposed. Vulnerable. It’s almost, _almost_ like the one time Laurel got too close. Except today it is Tommy... and Tommy now knows his secret.

If Tommy reacts too badly, there is no way Oliver could put an arrow through him. That does not mean he cannot do something he will regret for the rest of his life. And perhaps he already did, by trusting him.

At this very moment, Tommy is the one person who can destroy him utterly. Destroy who he is, what he has become. But the only certainty Oliver has is that he cannot _lie_ to him. Not anymore.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or reviews appreciated. Be safe, stay at home if you can.


End file.
